Moon Goddess (Gray x OC)
by xxagustdsbbgxx
Summary: After 10 years, 16 year old Hikari Scarlet comes back to the guild. Nearly everyone knows her as the Moon Goddess due to her Water Dragon Slayer & Lunar Siren magic. So, she has the power of the powerful dragon and the beautiful siren within her. But she has a haunting past. Will her uncontrollable wrath take over, or will a certain ice mage show her what love truly means?
1. Prolouge

Prologue:

" _Dad, dad!"_

 _A six year old girl came sprinting into the living room. Her midnight blue hair flowed after her as if she was standing in the wind. Her dark sapphire eyes held excitement, but at the same time a hint of sadness. Another girl came running in after her. She's twelve, and although she feels that she's too old for these stories, she can't help but feel the excitement her sister was feeling. Even without her powers, she was able to tell how excited her younger sister was. Her ebony hair stayed down, and her amethyst eyes were shining brightly with happiness. There was some sadness too, knowing full well that she wasn't truly part of the family. But her adoptive parents gladly took her in, and that was enough to keep her happy._

 _They soon reached the living room. On the couch sat a man staring at the door expectantly. He ran his fingers through his blue-blackish hair. On his left ring finger was a silver wedding ring. It glinted as the lamp's light fell on it. How much longer will she be gone? The question kept on ringing through his mind over and over again. He was snapped out of his trance when the two girls sat on either side of him._

" _Tell us a story!" one of them exclaimed._

 _He started to panic. His wife usually told stories, so he didn't know what to tell them. His dark eyes darted across the room frantically in search of something interesting. His eyes then landed on a photo of him and his wife a few years back. She was smiling without a care in the world, and her cheeks were flushed with happiness. A tinge of nostalgia coursed through him, and he smiled a sad smile. Then, a light bulb went off in his head._

" _Let me tell you the story of the Moon Goddess,"_

8 Years Ago:

It was a normal night in the guild. Tables and chairs flew everywhere. In the middle there was a huge crowd. Punches flew left and right, and nearly everyone was in it. No one tried to stop, and the person who started it stood in the eye of the storm. His salmon pink hair poking out in different angles, and he's arguing about something trivial once again. Flames were erupting from his clenched fists as he swung a punch at another guild member.

"Should we try to stop Natsu?" asked a blonde mage. Her chocolate eyes were filled with worry.

"Nah," replied the redhead next her. Her eyes darkened as she remembered what today was. She was filled with sadness, worry, guilt, and some hope. She knows that it's foolish to have hope, but it couldn't hurt right? She was snapped out of her trance by someone shouting.

"Gray-sama, Juvia wants to go on a mission with you!" the petite blue mage pouted.

The ice mage was just about to give an angry retort when the guild doors opened with a loud bang. Everyone's head turned towards the source of the sound. Whispers broke out after a moment of silence.

"Lunar Queen!"

"Ocean Princess"

"Dragon Siren"

"Ruler of the Sea"

"Siren Empress"

"Moon Goddess"

The girl's titles spouted out of the member's mouths, but she didn't acknowledge them in the slightest. In fact, she didn't seem to notice them at all. Her breath came in short pants, and her left hand was resting on the doorframe while the other rested on her knee. Her hair covered her face. The ebony sapphire locks had specks of dried blood and dirt. The clothes she was wearing were smeared in blood and shredded.

The redhead and salmonette stared at her, eyes wide in pure shock though everyone else was looking at her with awe. The two mages never thought she would come back, never thought that she was alive. The ice mage was finally able to loosen the blue haired mage's grip. Since he was closest to the door, he was going to ask if the young woman was alright. Abruptly, the girl's eyes shot up and looked directly to the guild. Her obsidian irises held a mixture of happiness, sadness, and regret. Then, she spoke.

"G-g-gomenasai!" With that, her body lurched forward, and she was about to thud to the floor. But she felt a strong pair of arms catch her, and the last thing she saw before blacking out was the worried dark blue irises of her savior, the ice mage.


	2. Chapter 1: Hikari Returns

**A/N: I don't own Fairy Tail, otherwise Hikari would be a canon character and she would end up with Gray. Now, on with the story.**

Third POV:

Silence lingered in the guild for a few moments. Suddenly, Erza started to shout at the top of her lungs.

"SOMEONE GET HER TO THE MEDICAL WING AND GET WENDY! NOW!"

Mira rushed forward and carefully extracted the limp girl carefully out of Gray's arm, much to his disappointment. She rushed towards the medical wing while Lisanna got Wendy. The two girls then briskly walked to the infirmary where the mystery girl now lay.

The guild exploded soon with chatter. Especially Natsu and Erza.

"It can't be... ," the redhead was lost in her trial of thought.

"Her smell was familiar. She has a similar scent to Wendy, Gajeel, Laxus, and I, but it's still different," Natsu remarked.

The rest of Team Natsu and their friends gathered around the table where they sat.

"Who is she?" Lucy asked hoping to get an answer. Much to her dismay, Natsu and Erza were still contemplating whether the mystery girl was who they thought she was.

"What the hell was she doing that got her injured like that?" Gray pondered. He noticed just how many cuts and bruises the girl had on her body, not that he was staring at her or anything as she collapsed since that would be completely weird. And he would never do that now would he? **(A/N: That sarcasm though)**

"If she is the person we think she is, then it's a miracle that she's even alive," a voice mused. The gang turned around to see the source of the voice, Laxus. He too was deep in thought when Wendy burst through and headed towards the gang.

"I tried everything I could to heal her, but none of my spells worked!" she exclaimed. "But when the moonlight fell on her, she started glowing. Her wounds started to heal by themselves, and the water from the flower vase started moving towards her. The water wrapped around her scars and bruises and healed them, and she started breathing again. I used one of my spells, and the color came back to her face, so all she needs is some rest."

Laxus, Erza, and Natsu all looked at each other with the same expression.

 _That means..._

They were interrupted by another loud noise. This time, it came from the entrance to the medical wing. _Speak of the devil._

She stood there, wide eyed. Her black and blue hair was a mess, but she didn't care. She was looking for a specific group, and it seems they've found her before her ebony eyes could.

"Is that really... " Natsu started. Laxus stood there with the same expression.

"HIKARI!" Erza exclaimed.

The whole guild then whipped their heads towards the requip mage, then towards the mystery girl. Her face immediately lit up with recognition. The smile on her face was bigger than the sun, and her eyes threatened to spill tears. Which may or may not be a good thing.

"NEE-CHAN!" Hikari yelled as she ran forward and jumped into her sister's waiting arms.

"NEE-CHAN?" Gray, Lucy, Juvia, Wendy, Gajeel, and Levy questioned (plus those who doesn't know Hikari).

Laxus and Natsu smiled happily, so like two idiots really.

Hikari buried her face into her Erza's armor, and she didn't care if she got hurt or not. She was glad to be back. Once the two disentangled from their embrace, they smiled at each other with tears at the corners of their amber/ebony eyes, respectively. Hikari then looked at the around and spotted the pinkette.

"Natsu!" she exclaimed as she jumped up and hugged him.

He blushed a bit, but hugged her back, glad that she made it back in one piece. He missed his childhood friend. Gray on the other hand, had a strange thought. He wanted to push the pyro out of the girl's grasp and show her how strong he was. He wanted to show off to her, make her see that he was _so_ much better. Lucy was getting a bit jealous too, but she didn't know what to think about the new girl. Erza's sister.

"Hey Hikari, long time no see!" Natsu replied to the girl's earlier outburst. He hugged her back tightly, glad to have her back at the guild.

After getting out of Natsu's grasp, she turned to face the girl next to him. Stars formed in her eyes in awe, and she immediately ran up to her.

"Your so kawaii, I'd totally date you!" Hikari exclaimed. The blonde was a bit startled, and the pyro was seething with jealousy. Gray had another absurd thought. He wanted to push Lucy out of the way so he could show the new girl how cute _he_ could be. Why was he feeling this way?

Hikari saw Natsu out of the corner of her eye and smirked. _Knew it!_

"But I guess someone already loves you to death. I'm sure we'll be best friends real soon," Hikari continued. Natsu blushed crimson, as did Lucy.

She then turned to Laxus and gave him a hug too. He just patted the petite girl's head with a brotherly smile plastered on his face. Once again, Gray wanted to punch Laxus in the face to see the girl's face smiling towards _him_. This seriously confused the ice wizard.

Hikari turned towards the two dumbfounded mages who were staring at her. Her expression changed from friendly and childish to a cold and expressionless one.

"Who are you?" she asked rather harshly.

"How dare you speak to Juvia and Gray-sama like that?! The real question is who are you!" Juvia shouted at Hikari with venom. "You're not from Fairy Tail, so Juvia thinks that you should leave."

"What are you talking about?" Hikari questioned. "I am from Fairy Tail, and I've been a member definitely longer than either one of you."

She proceeded to pulled down the top left side of her shirt to reveal a midnight blue Fairy Tail emblem right below her left clavicle. Those who didn't know her were shocked to learn that Hikari was part of Fairy Tail.

"What's wrong with your nose?" Hikari inquired pointing her finger at Gray's nose which was bleeding immensely.

People started to laugh as Gray started blushing madly and tried to clean it.

"Well, even if you're from here, that doesn't mean that yo-... AHHHHHH!" Juvia stared but screamed.

Her body started to unravel and flow towards Hikari. The shocking thing was that Hikari had fangs protruding from her mouth. The watery body of Juvia flowed towards the fangs, and Hikari's eyes turned even darker if possible. Everyone was shocked and didn't know what to do until Erza slapped Hikari's back. Her eyes turned back to their normal color and stumbled forward.

"Why the hell did you try to drink Juvia?!" Erza scolded.

"I was thirsty, plus she was getting on my nerves with her third person talk," Hikari replied lazily.

"That's no reason to do such a thing!" Juvia and Gray shouted at the same time. The two of them then proceeded to attack Hikari using some of their powerful moves.

However, as the smoke cleared, all of the water from Juvia's attacks were sucked in by Hikari's fangs. The ice from Gray's attack, who stripped once again, quickly melted and was sucked in by the fangs as well. Hikari was still standing, smirking, while the two mages stood in shock.

"That better be you weakest attacks," Hikari taunted. "Now, let me show you what powerful means. After all, I am a water dragon slayer and lunar siren"

Hikari then got into her fighting stance, and she brought her hand above her head. She concentrated on the moonlight. Her hand started to glow with blinding white light.

"MOON SLASH!" she called out.

An arc of the blinding light shot out of her hand and flew at the two mages. After the smoke cleared, Juvia and Gray were thrown back at the wall, and it seemed like they couldn't get up. Hikari just straightened from her position and started walking away.

"Hey Hikari," Erza called out.

Hikari turned back to see her older sister. She ran towards her excitedly and took the case out of her hands. After setting it on an unbroken table, she opened the velvet case. In it lay a crystal violin. The violin reflected all of the colors of the rainbow. Sparkles were bouncing off of it as it lay in pristine condition.

"Mom wanted to give it you, but on that night, she told me to give it to you when you turned twelve. I've been meaning to, but you never came back," Erza said with a sad smile. "But you're here now. Play something will ya?"

The water dragon slayer looked at her older sister with her eyes glistening. She slightly nodded and gingerly picked up the crystalline violin as if it would break. With the bow ready in one hand and the violin steady in the other, she began to play a bittersweet melody. A/N: I would recommend playing/listening to Gavi's Song by Lindsey Stirling to get the mood of the next part.

As the ebony-sapphire mage started to play, a swirl of gust appeared behind her, and from that gust came the ghostly, but still beautiful, figure of a woman. She looked a lot like both Hikari and Erza. The woman lightly touched Hikari's shoulder which resulted in a single tear starting to form at the corner of the lunar siren's face.

"Ghost's" POV:

It's nice to see my daughters once again. I knew that Hikari would start playing the violin. In fact, she never could resist playing any instrument. I was able to implant a part of my soul into the violin that night. This way, I would be able to see my two children again, to see them grow, even if it's for an instance.

I looked around as my youngest daughter kept on playing the bittersweet song. To my right, I saw my eldest daughter. She had tears shining in her amber eyes, and her smile was a sad one. It truly has been far too long. I nodded to her in both acknowledgement and to answer the question in her eyes.

To her left was a man with salmon hair. I could tell he was a pyromancer and had been under the care of Igneel. He seemed very protective of Hikari, like an older brother. For that, I thanked him and went on to the next one. This one was a blonde mage with wide chocolate eyes. I can easily tell that her and Hikari would be best friends right away.

I gave her a smile and looked at the two mages struggling to get up from the floor. So, they were hit by one of Hikari's moves were they? I first glanced at the girl. There's nothing much to her actually, but I can tell she will be a rival for Hikari, and later they'll reconcile. The female mage doesn't seem very strong despite being a water mage.

As I turned to the male, my eyes flashed in anger. He's an ice mage! His kind were the ones responsible for what happened to my kingdom. Then my eyes softened as I looked into his dark wide eyes. The future I saw in him was one that concerned Hikari. I can tell that he'll care and protect her regardless of Hikari's protests. They would make a pretty badass couple actually. My face softened as Hikari started to end the song, and I turned towards the ice mage and mouthed four words to him as I started to fade away.

 _Take care of her._

Third POV:

Hikari ended the song and quietly lowered her hands. She set the violin back in the case along with the bow. Her hands quickly wiped the tears away from the corners of her eyes. The petite mage's head swiftly snapped up to the gang and smiled with her eyes shining.

"How was that for me missing for over ten years?" Hikari joked lightheartedly. Erza and Natsu broke out in wide grins glad that their Imōto was back. "By the way, I have something for you too, Erza."

Hikari tossed a necklace with a golden sun pendant to Erza. She swiftly caught it with her eyes shining with tears. "How..."

"Apollo gave it to me. He said that you never got the chance to take it with you when you two were separated, so he asked me to give it to you when I next saw you," Hikari explained. Erza just gave her sister a bone crushing hug as she clutched the necklace in her fist. Abruptly, Hikari let go of her sister.

"Wait a minute," she started. Hikari faced the two mages still struggling to get up. "One of your attacks was an ice one. I know it couldn't have been Juvia since I was able to suck your form so... "

Her eyes flashed in anger and started to glow blue. Erza, Natsu, and Laxus knew what this meant and ran towards her. Erza grabbed her by the waist while Laxus and Natsu took her arms. They tried to pull her away as Hikari lunged towards Gray. Light swirled around her left hand and the hilt of a crystal sword appeared.

"YOUR KIND KILLED MY PARENTS!" she screamed at the top of her lungs with venom.

Rain started pouring harshly around the guild. It seemed like the guild was surrounded by a tsunami with all the harsh waves crashing into the guild on all sides. As she was about to escape Erza, Natsu, and Laxus, Natsu brought a hand in front of her. In his palm was the Fairy Tail emblem made out of his own fire. This immediately calmed the water dragon slayer down. Her eyes returned to their original ebony color, and tears once again formed in her eyes. She buried her head into Erza's armor and tried to stifle her heart wrenching sobs. The three of them glared at Gray with a look that could kill saying: You made her cry!

"WHAT"S GOING ON HERE?!" a booming voice shouted over the commotion.

Everyone turned towards the source of the shouting only to see the master with irk marks on his forehead. His head shot up and his expression turned one of shock.

"My child..." he started. Hikari then let go of Erza and ran up to him.

"Gramps, I'm sorry I left all those years ago!" she shouted with tears streaming down her delicate face.

"It's alright my child, I was just worried that you went off alone and not with your sister," Makarov replied.

"Then, I'm sorry for going alone!" Hikari exclaimed, more tears visibly cascading down her face.

"Now my child, it's alright. Since your back, why don't you go on a mission to clear your mind tomorrow. You could go with Erza and the rest of her team," the guild master suggested.

Hikari's face brightened up, and the torrent of rain outside ceased to a light drizzle. She faced the balcony of the S class section.

"Hey, am I still an S Class mage?" Hikari asked to no one in particular.

"Yeah, I believe so," Natsu answered scratching his head.

"Great!" the siren smirked.

Suddenly, wings sprouted from her back. They were made out of water, and they were fluttering slightly before fully extending out fully. The dragon slayers looked at the wing clad girl in awe and envy, for they haven't gotten their wings yet. Then, Hikari flew up to the S Class mission area and stood there for a moment before grasping one. She flew down and held out the piece of parchment to the group.

"Let's do this one!" she suggested happily. Her eyes lit up once more, and a smile stretched across her face as her hair framed it. In that moment, Gray didn't think that this girl, who almost killed him, could look anymore beautiful.

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this, and since winter break is coming up, I'll have more time to write. Stay tuned for more in** _ **Moon Goddess**_ **! I hope you guys learn to love Hikari and all of my OCs as much as I do! Please comments suggestions and if anyone is OOC.**


	3. Chapter 2: Ocean Empress

Liserpent: Hey guys, I'm back!

Natsu: About time, I've been waiting forever! I'm all fired up now!

Lucy: You idiot, Author-chan has a life you know! She's in high school *punches Natsu in the gut*

Erza: Yes, Author-chan has been trying very hard to keep grades up. Yet, she still makes time for her other activities.

Happy: Aye!

Hikari: Liserpent doesn't own Fairy Tail, but she does own me and her other OCs plus the plot.

Natsu, after recovering: That's right. If she did, Hikari would be a canon character and would end up with Gray.

Gray: What the hell Flame Brain?! Were you not there when she nearly killed me?! As if I'd go out with _her_!

Hikari: WHAT THE FRICK DID THE TWO OF YOU JUST SAY!? *eyes start glowing and a killer dark aura appears*

Gray: *jumps into Natsu's arms* RUN YOU PYRO!

Natsu: WHY ARE WE RUNNING FROM YOUR GIRLFRIEND?! (says while running)

Gray: CUZ SHE'S SCARY AND WANTS TO KILL US, AND SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! *mumbles* not yet anyways

Erza and Lucy: *dying of laughter*

Liserpent: Okaaaaay on with the story...

Happy: Aye!

 _Two girls are running in a garden. One was six and the other was almost four. It was mid-January, the trees were bare. There was about a centimeter of snow on the ground, and numerous pairs of footprints could be seen from where the two girls were running. They were playing tag, and the redhead was chasing her imoto around. They were both laughing and giggling without a care in the world. Just as the redhead was about to tap her sister on the shoulder, a servant called them in and told them their parents wanted to talk to them about something._

 _The two girls quickly run into the massive castle and head to the throne room. They meet their parents who are sitting on ivory thrones. The two girls curtsied before the king and queen, then waited patiently for them to speak._

 _"My children, we have something to talk about," their father started. He had black and blue hair, like his younger daughter but amber eyes like his eldest one._

 _"It's about who will be the next queen," the current queen continued. She had long beautiful red locks and mysterious yet kind obsidian eyes._

 _"Usually the eldest child becomes the next ruler so that me-" the king continued but was cut off._

 _"I don't want to be queen, I want to be a knight. I want to serve and protect my kingdom in battle!" the young redhead complained._

 _Her imoto didn't want her nee-chan's dreams to get crushed, so she proposed something that was unheard of._

 _"How about I become queen so that Nee-chan can be a knight and serve under my rule. There will still a ruler, and this way, Nee-chan doesn't have to give up her dreams!" the black-bluenette exclaimed._

 _"Well, I guess that would be okay, I mean there's no rule for the next ruler in this kingdom right?" the queen inquired looking at her husband._

 _"True. Then it's settled, she'll become queen while her sister becomes a knight," the king declared._

 _"On one condition!" the youngest cut in. Everyone looked at her with a questioning gaze. "I get to be a warrior queen!"_

 _"Deal!" the two rulers agreed._

 _"See Nee-chan, you can follow your dreams now!" she exclaimed looking up at her sister with shining eyes._

Gray suddenly bolted upright in his bed. _What kind of dream was that?_ The redhead looked like a younger version of Erza and the other girl looked like Hikari. But Gray doesn't remember either one of them being royalty. However, the rulers looked pretty damn close to them. He just shrugged it off and got ready for the day. As he reached the guild, he remembered that Team Natsu would be accompanying Hikari on her mission that she picked. He groaned. That girl nearly killed him, and now he has to help her? No way. He opened the door and was greeted by a flying chair hurling at him.

"Oi, Squinty Eyes! Let's fight!" the annoying pyro screeched.

"You're on, Flaming Bastard!" Gray replied, and the two started basically World War Z.

~ at the bar ~

Hikari sat on one of the stools and continued to drink her Pepsi that she got from Mira.

"Hikari, do you want anything to eat for breakfast?" Mira kindly asked.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry," the water dragon slayer replied sweetly.

At this, Natsu stopped fighting Gray (A/N: well that's a first) and rushed over to Hikari. Laxus immediately ran over as well.

"You've got to eat something, anything will do!" Natsu started.

"Anything?" Hikari asked while a lightbulb went off in her head.

"Yes anything, just eat something will ya?" Laxus replied in an exasperated tone.

"Then, I want ice cream cake, Mira!" Hikari proudly stated.

"Well, I don't think you should have that so early in the morning... " Mira started. Natsu gave her a pleading look and clutched onto Hikari's arm. She was about to say no because it wouldn't be healthy. But she saw Laxus's pleading look. She couldn't say no to Laxus. No matter how hard she tried. "Oh alright!"

She gave Hikari a slice of ice cream, and Hikari devoured it in less than a second.

"That was amazing!" she exclaimed with tears pouring down from her eyes after finishing it. _She looks like Erza eating strawberry cake just now_. Gray remembered that this girl almost killed him, not to mention tried to drink Juvia. He walked over to her and tapped the siren on her shoulder.

Hikari turned around and faced the ice mage with wide eyes. "Who are you?"

"Don't you remember me, you know, the one you almost killed?!" Gray replied rather incredulously.

"Don't recall that, though that would make sense since you seem weak. So yeah, I wouldn't remember fighting you even if I did," she said nonchalantly.

This got Gray really mad.

"You may be strong but you have terrible memory Water Witch!"

"What did you just say Squinty Eyes?!" Hikari got up from the bar stool and was standing in front of Gray, her fists clenched tightly. Never insult this dragon slayer of you want to live.

"You heard me Dragon Girl. Why don't we have a duel to see who's stronger?!"

"You're on Ice Princess!" By now, their faces were close to each other. They're just as close as Natsu's and Gray's faces whenever they fight. A light blue magic circle appeared on Gray's hands and a dark blue one appeared on Hikari's. They were going to have the duel right then and right now.

"Could you do us a favor and take it outside so you don't destroy the guild?" Mira asked politely, hoping the two just wouldn't destroy the guild and get the master angry.

Tension filled the atmosphere of the guild as everyone watched the scene between the two. Everyone had the same thought: _Oh shit._

~time skip from rules being explained/boundaries set~

"Begin!" Laxus calls out after Freed placed the runes for boundaries.

"I've never lost to the same opponent twice ever since I came to Fairy Tail!" Gray shouted from one side.

"Really? Then I'm honored to be the first." With that, she ran towards him with extreme speed. She pulled a sword from her back, and it started to glow a silver-white color. Hikari slashed the sword at Gray with precision and stood behind him. Her sword was on her back again.

"You missed," Gray said smirking.

"Did I?" she replied with no expression.

All of a sudden Gray started keeling over in pain. Clutching his stomach, he stood up again and turned around to face Hikari only to see that she was no longer there. Gray turned back around and still didn't see her. He then remembers that she had wings and immediately looked up towards the sky. Hikari was flying in the air, ready to make her next move.

"Roar of the Water Dragon!" Unlike Natsu who brings his fists together, Hikari brought her palm together, and blue sparks formed in her onyx eyes. Water swirled around her. Instead of squatting, she spun one leg back and jumped up. With her wings, she was able to jump up even higher. A huge stream of boiling hot water came out of her mouth and through her hands, all directed towards Gray with impressive control.

"Ice Make: Shield!" But it didn't protect him as he thought it would. The water dragon roar was able to melt the shield and hit Gray throwing him back. Hikari sucked up all of the melted water that was once a shield.

"Thanks for the meal!" she mocked with a grin.

Gray grit his teeth. He had numerous scratches and bruises on his body, but he was determined to win. "Ice Make: Arrows."

Many arrows hurtled towards Hikari. She used one of her swords to deflect all of the arrows. All but one. The last one grazed her cheek. This time, she got serious. At first, she wanted to teach him not to mess with her. Now, she wanted to win and show him who's stronger.

Water suddenly swirled around her. The blue shades of her hair turned to a brighter and lighter blue. Her hairs shortened to at least her shoulder. Her eyes held the most difference. Before, they were onyx. Now, they were an amethyst color that faded to a light orangish white. Her wings were even larger now, and the water coiled around her arms like whips. (A/N: Izzy Lightwood! XD)

"That's her Ocean Empress form," Natsu remarked.

"Her what?" Wendy asked.

"Hikari's dad was a Requip mage. While Erza inherited the full extent of the power, Hikari was able to get some of it. She's able to change her form based on either her emotional state or the situation. In this case, Hikari's form changed into her Ocean Empress one. This form allows her to use the full extent of her water dragon slayer powers. Any water magic she uses gets enhanced," Happy explained. "Hikari can control any type of liquid such as wine, water, beer, soda, and... "

"And blood," Erza finished. Then she motioned to the fight going on.

Hikari's hands were in front of her with her eyes glowing. Gray was in front of her, on his hands and knees. He cried out in immense pain. He couldn't move a muscle on his own. When Hikari threw her hands down, Gray fell flat on his face. That left many scratches on his face.

"Gray-sama!"

"Oh, I'm so switching my bet over to the Moon Goddess now!"

"Can't he get up and fight back?"

People were starting to exchange their bets, and many were worried about their favorite. Meanwhile, Gray was just standing there with his hands stiffly at his sides and face towards the sky. His dark blue irises were tearing up. The pain she caused was almost unbearable.

What Gray didn't know was Hikari could only control his blood for a few minutes at a time before she became weak. It took a lot of power, and she knew even though she could easily win this way, it would cause karma to herself later.

Gray's arms suddenly became slack again. He noticed the water dragon slayer sprouting wings once more. Hikari was fixated in one place for a moment, her aquatic wings fluttering ever so softly. Suddenly, Hikari started flying towards Gray with incredible speed, her sword still in her hands.

"Ice Make Cannon!" Gray shouted, then blasted the iced cannonball towards the dragon slayer.

Hikari easily slashed through it with her sword which resulted in ice shards flying past her. Her wings caught onto the shards. They started to grow longer. The ice shards also made the wings sharper as Hikari flew down towards the now worn out ice mage.

Soon enough, Hikari was dangerously close to Gray. He knew he couldn't beat her now, his reaction time wasn't fast enough. _Plus, how could I fight her when she looks so hot, her sword in her hand and ready to fight whoever's in her way, wings which were casting shadows in all the right places, stoic features yet eyes that are blazing with the desire to win... I mean what?!_

There was a split second of silence. Gray's eyes widened as he realized what was going on, and Hikari's lips formed a slight smirk. She raised the sword above her head and hit Gray's head with the bottom of the hilt. As he landed on the ground with a thud, Hikari stood behind him, wings receding into her back while she changed back to her normal form. She placed her sword on her back after brandishing it with a flare.

Everyone in the vicinity was silent. This was the first time Gray lost to someone for the second time since he joined. Twas shocking.

After Laxus announced her victory, the young water mage winked at the crowd and held up a peace sign. Soon, people started leaving since the fight was over. Team Natsu went over and congratulated their imoto for an amazing job.

"That should show him!" Natsu shouted happily. Everyone just laughed.

Gray suddenly groaned from his position on the ground, alerting everyone that he was still indeed alive and needed to be taken care of. Hikari rushed over and dropped to her knees. Holding her palms out, she started healing him with her magic. Gray looked up at her in confusion.

"I need all of Team Natsu to be in healthy conditions for the mission don't I?" she answered with a smile, a faint blush appeared on her cheeks and a hand outstretched for the ice mage to take. Gray just shook his head with a small smile and took the offered hand, feeling a jolt of electricity course through him at the contact.

"ARI CHAAAAAANNNNNN!" a loud voice screamed.

A flurry of blue flew passed Team Natsu and stopped directly in front of Hikari, who was currently holding Gray's hand since she was helping him up. Oh, and Gray's half-naked by the way.

"YAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ARI CHAN?!" the blue cat yelled at the ice mage before slapping him with her tail across the face with extreme power (liserpent: it's one of the cat's powers, curling her tail into a ball then packing a powerful punch w/it). Gray was knocked out and fell to the floor again.

Hikari just laughed and hugged the little neko.

"Guys, meet my tomboy exceed, Lapis!" Hikari introduced happily, gesturing to the cat who was now resting on her shoulder.

Everyone said hi, and they all decided they should head back to the guild since the sun was setting now. Tomorrow, they would set out on their quest. Hikari didn't forget Gray and helped him up once again. They trailed behind the rest as they walked back, blushing since they felt the jolt again. The sunset casts a warm and comforting glow on the band of heroes.

~ meanwhile ~

"Damn she's strong. I wanna fight her now," Gajeel remarked as he leaned back on a random building. "Do you know much about her, Shrimp?"

"I know she was one of Fairy Tail's strongest before she left, but honestly, it seems like she's gotten even stronger," Levy answered, irked by the iron dragon slayer's remark about her height.

"Well, I know she's a dragon slayer, yet she seems... different," Gajeel stated. "What about you Pantherlily?"

The two mages looked at the exceed only to see him ogling at the exceed on Hikari's shoulder, with hearts in his eyes.

"She's amazing..." he trailed, staring.

 _Oh boy!_

liserpent: OML HI IM SRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A YEAR! GOMEN! I've been p busy w/school, life, and 2 breakups.

Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, Hikari: YOU STILL SHOULD'VE UPDATED

Happy: Aye!

liserpent: Aish, anyways I'm sry for the delay, but this is like over 2000 words, so hope u enjoyed loves, don't forget to comment, vote, follow, etc!


	4. Chapter 3: Sword That Never Misses

**agustdsbbg: hello my fairies, how are y'all doing? I got a new cover! It truly reflects Hikari's personality, past, and story.**

 **Hikari: That it does. and the pic above lowkey does too**

 **Erza: Fairy Tail doesn't belong to agustdsbbg.**

 **Lucy: neither do the pics in the chapter, she found them on google but they belong to their respective owners/creators**

 **Lapis (exceed not SU character although I do love her): the next few chapters will act as filler before the main chapters, but you'll need to read them to understand Ari chan and her powers**

 **Gray: author chan will work to make them interesting tho**

 **Naruto (out of nowhere): NO MORE FILLERS!**

 **Natsu: ITS A NINJA!**

 **agustdsbbg: WRONG FANDOM NARUTO! although I might start a kakashi x oc ff**

 **Naruto: eh, what about kakashi sensei?**

 **agustdsbbg: NOTHING! erm back to the story *blushes***

 **Happy: aye!**

Tomorrow finally came for Fairy Tail's strongest team to set out on their mission. After making sure everything was packed, the gang headed to the bar to get breakfast. Once they entered, Gray and Natsu had a fight, of course.

"He still gets into pointless fights, ne-chan?" Hikari asked, a plate of ice cream cake in her hands.

"Yup, it's still going on," Erza responded, digging into her strawberry cake.

Wendy and Lucy looked at the Scarlet sisters with curiosity written over their faces. "Still?"

"Yeah, when I first joined the guild, Natsu and I would fight constantly to see who was the better dragon slayer. I, of course, would win all of them, and every time, I would be the one to heal him. Natsu, being Natsu, would keep fighting me again after each defeat. It was interesting to see him get a little stronger each time. The fights lasted a minute or two more than the previous. Even though I would win every time, it was fun watching Natsu make strategies against me!" Hikari explained with an eye-closed smile.

Gray momentarily stopped fighting with the pyromancer and looked over at the hydromancer with a blush spreading across his face. She seemed so happy, so serene, in that moment, and Gray was absolutely speechless. Natsu looked over at Gray with confusion, then he looked over where his opponent was staring at. The dragon slayer suddenly pushed the ice mage harshly against the wall and leaned down to his ear.

"You better not hurt her!" Natsu whispered with a slight edge to his voice.

Gray gulped and looked at the pyro with a questioning gaze.

"Nani?"

The two stared at each other intensely for a minute or two before they were broken out of their trance.

"Gray, Natsu, it's time to go now!" Wendy exclaimed.

The two rivals broke contact and caught up with the rest of Team Natsu and headed out of the guild. They didn't realize a certain someone following them, hiding behind various buildings and what not.

~ mini time skip brought to you by Naruto eating ramen ~

"WHY ARE WE HERE?!" Hikari exclaimed as the gang arrived at the train station.

"This is how we always go on missions," Lucy replied.

The dragon slayers had a look of horror on their faces as they backed away slowly.

"It's fine, Happy can fly me there!"

"Carla can take me there, right Carla?"

"I can fly there myself. It's fine. Hey, I can bring those two along with me!"

All three of the dragon slayers tried reasoning to no avail. They started huddling together like a family: Natsu and Hikari on the sides with Wendy in the middle **(agustdsbbg: I feel like if this was in the anime/manga, people would be like "I SHIP IT" lol maybe it's just a me thing)**. Getting annoyed with dragon slayers - and the fact they were huddled together like a _family -_ Gray and Lucy pulled Hikari and Natsu from each other and dragged them towards the station. Erza picked up Wendy and followed them.

Immediately after boarding the train, the three dragon slayers' faces turned green and clutched their stomachs.

"The train didn't even start moving yet!" Gray exclaimed.

"Yeah, but it will!" the three of them complained.

The gang found a place to sit and started filling it in. Gray took the window seat on one side, Hikari sat next to him, and Erza sat on the outside seat next to her sister. On the other side, Wendy took the window seat, Lucy sat next to her with Natsu on laying in her lap. Lucy knocked him out so he wouldn't feel the motion sickness during the ride. Carla sat in Wendy's lap while Happy was on top of Natsu's head. Lapis curled up into a ball and rested comfortably in Hikari's lap.

"WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES?!" Hikari shrieked when she realized that Gray was sitting next to her, half naked.

"Get used to it," Lucy muttered. Hikari just anime facepalmed.

"I think it would help if you tried to get some sleep," Erza suggested to the two dragon slayers who weren't knocked out.

Hikari and Wendy nodded and started drifting off to sleep.

 _She looks cute,_ Gray thought as he looked at Hikari's sleeping form. The ice mage started to get tired and decided to take a little nap before arriving at there destination.

 _The royal family was having quality family time. There was a huge plate of strawberry and ice cream cake, four comfy chairs, and a fire roaring in the beautifully decorated fireplace. The two girls finished the plate of cake and were listening to their mother tell a fairy tale of dragons and knights. They had stars in their eyes and leaned forward ever so slightly. The king watched his family with love and softness in his eyes, grateful for the family he has. It was snowing outside, and it was getting heavier by the minute. Suddenly, a bone-chilling atmosphere seeped into the castle halls, and the roaring fire was blown out. Shouts and screams can be heard outside of the room._

 _"Sire! The castle is attacked by the Glacier Village!" a guard panted as he rushed in._

 _The king's expression became stern and in battle mode._

 _"Irene, get the kids to safety, now! I'll join ASAP!" the king instructed to his wife. The two girls were staring at their parents with wide eyes, not knowing what's happening and wanting to help their distraught father._ _ **(agustdsbbg: ok so Irene is gonna be hella OOC and won't have the same powers as she actually does for the purpose of this story, dw it'll still be dark magic)**_

 _"Hai," Irene replied._

 _Before the girls could flee, the doors burst open. At least a dozen people were in the doorway with murderous intent in their eyes. The king requiped his armour and got ready for battle._

 _"Charge!" the frontman of the group yelled with anger._

 _The king was able to kill most of the enemy. However, some of them were mages. Ice mages to be exact. They were attacking the king on all sides, but for a while, it seemed like the king was invincible._

 _That is until he spotted the ice pillar from the ground at the last second._

 _One of the ice mages was able to discreetly form the ice pillar while the others were distracting the king. He plunged it into the king's diaphragm, and crimson blood spurted out of the wound. The king knew there was no way he would live on, live to see the day his youngest daughter became queen, live to see his eldest daughter valiantly protect the kingdom, live to see his children get married and have kids. His head turned to his family so they would be the last thing he would ever see._

 _"Gomenesai. Sayonara. Dai suki da yo," he said, tears filling eyes._

 _He fell with a thud, yet he had a soft smile on his face._

 _"Chichiue!" the two young girls shouted in grief. Their mother had tears cascading down her face. Her hands were shaking violently as she urged her children to the safe room._

 _Once they got there, Irene took out a violin case and two safes. After making sure everything was in place, she shrunk the violin case with her magic and handed it to her eldest daughter in the form of a necklace._

 _"Erza, make sure to give this to Hikari the next time you see her after this. Remember to always stick together, no matter what happens," Irene calmly told her._

 _"O-ok," Erza hesitantly whispered. She fastened the necklace around her neck and held Hikari's hand which was trembling._

 _Irene then turned to the two safes. She took off her crown, which was made of pure silver and had an obsidian stone in the middle that glowed, and placed it in one of the safes. The queen quickly punched in the password and hid it with her magic. She then took out her husband's most valuable and reliable sword, and she put it in the other safe and repeated the same process._

 _"When you two come back here, make sure to find the safes. You two will know the passwords since it is about you two," Irene explained. Then, she pulled her daughters in for one final hug and kiss on the forehead. "My children, I love you."_

 _Irene sensed the enemy getting closer. She pushed her kids behind her in a protective stance. The queen too could fight for her kingdom. The doors were swung wide open with about twenty more people on the other side. Each one had hatred in their eyes directed towards the queen and the youngest daughter._

 _"Kill the queen and the youngest!" the leader yelled, and the group charged._

 _"Night Shade!" the queen cast. The room darkened suddenly. Streaks of dark energy zipped towards the enemy, slicing at least half of them in half. Irene took a step forward, allowing her children to flee if need be._

 _However, there was one ice mage who didn't get sliced. He decided he would be able to kill the queen and her youngest offspring, the one who inherited some of the queen's ability, once and for all._

 _"Ice Sword Dance!" he called out._

 _A hail of ice swords came crashing down around the rest of the royal family. The queen deflected most of them from piercing her children, however, in the process, one of the swords pierced her. Irene knew there wasn't much time left for her, but she mustered the last of her strength to protect her beloved children._

 _"Unholy Death: Seven Fold!"_

 _Irene focused all of her magic and strength to the one casting the sword spell. The swords turned the colour of ink and circled around the ice mage. Suddenly, a dark purple sphere surrounded him, and the swords pierced him as the sphere concaved into him. He experienced unbearable pain, seven times worse than the pain inflicted on Irene. He died a painful death._

 _Irene couldn't hold on much longer. She turned her head towards her daughters and smiled one last, tearful smile._

 _"Kaa-sama!" Erza and Hikari shrieked. But there wasn't any time to grieve over their parents' deaths. More people started entering the safe house with the intention of a family annihilation._

 _Each sister took a sword that hung on the wall and stood back to back, ready to fight for their lives. One of the intruders sprinted towards Hikari._

 _"SHINE_ _ **(agustdsbbg: Japanese word for die, not the English word "shine", pronounced "shineh")!**_ _" he yelled._

 _In her scared state, Hikari instinctively thrust the sword into the person's heart, turning the blade ruby red. Erza and Hikari fought all of the intruders to the best of their abilities, but at some point, the two got separated._

 _"Hikari, we have to flee!" Erza shouted over the commotion._

 _"I won't go without you, ne-chan!" Hikari yelled back._

 _But Erza knew there was no other choice. She pushed her sister out one way, and she went another so the enemy would follow her since her hair was easier to see._

 _Hikari fell into the snow. She looked back at her home, once a beautiful castle, now a bunch of rubble. The Scarlet kingdom was no more. She started to cry softly, then she started bawling._

 _"Chichiue, Kaa-sama, Ne-chan!"_

 _She cried out the names of the three people she loved unconditionally. Hikari knew she wouldn't be able to see two out of three for good, and now, she doesn't know where her beloved older sister is._

 _The sword she was holding fell softly onto the pristine, pure, ivory snow, and the blood from it seeped in, turning it into a bloody crimson._

Gray woke up with a slight jolt. He looked around and noticed Erza was sleeping. He realized his head was on top of something and looked down to see Hikari's head on his shoulder. A blush crept onto his face. He turned his head towards Lucy who was smiling a knowing smile, with Natsu in her lap and Wendy's head on one shoulder.

"Dragon Slayers, am I right?" she asked with a slight smile on her face while running her hands through the salmonette's hair.

Gray turned his head towards Hikari, noticing the sword on her back is the same as the one in his dream.

"Yeah."

~ meanwhile ~

"How dare she do that!? Who does she think she is!?"

~ back to the gang ~

They finally got off at the station much to the delight of the dragon slayers. Team Natsu started walking around aimlessly before realizing they didn't even know what the quest was.

"Oi Hikari, what's the mission?" Natsu asked.

"It's actually sent from the town next to it for some reason. Basically, there's a monster/beast roaming around a town and terrorizing the people. In fact, the quest said many people died because of this, but the monster's extremely powerful. Many tried to defeat it, but they died in the process. So we have to defeat it since the town is on the brink of complete annihilation," Hikari explained **(agustdsbbg: LMAO THAT WAS THE WORST EXPLANATION BUT LIKE NEEDED)**

"Where's the town?" Wendy asked.

"We have to for about a few days since the trains don't go there," Hikari sheepishly replied, making everyone groan. The gang started trudging in the direction Hikari pointed to as Hikari and Erza strayed a little bit behind them.

"Ne-chan, why'd you team up with _him_?" Hikari sneered.

Erza knew who she was referring to and sighed. She knew the topic would come up sooner or later. The Requip mage just hoped it would have been later.

"Hikari, what happened was a long time ago, and Gray's definitely not like those ice mages. He cares for his nakama, and though we've had fights before, they've been all trivial just like with Natsu. He's a part of Fairy Tail. You know everyone is literally family in the guild better than anyone. Hikari, you have to let the past go," Erza explained, hoping to get through to her stubborn sister.

Hikari just huffed and crossed her arms. She continued walking with an annoyed expression, although she knew her sister was right. That _was_ twelve years ago. There was nothing they could've done to make it any different.

Unbeknowest to the Scarlet sisters, Gray had overheard their entire conversation. _So those dreams are her... past?_ He didn't want to tell anyone about them just yet, for fear it wasn't true. But he had to make sure. He was about to speak when Lucy's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey Natsu, why does Hikari hate ice mages so much?" the celestial wizard asked innocently.

The fire dragon slayer's eyes darkened, and his bangs covered his eyes.

"That's not my place to tell," he replied without his usual cheeriness.

Gray put two and two together and realized that his dreams were, in fact, Hikari's past. For the time being, he decided not to tell anyone.

~ time skip brought to you by Shikatema (OTPPPPPP) ~

It started to finally get dark, and the full moon looked like a shiny crystal. Team Natsu was about half a quarter of the way from their destination.

"Hikari, how much longer?" Natsu whined.

"Natsu, we only walked a quarter of the way!" Hikari exclaimed.

Natsu just groaned and lowkey fell on Lucy, who was blushing madly.

Hikari just smiled and continued moving forward with Erza next to her, and Gray trailing after her. Suddenly, they were stopped in the middle of their tracks by a malicious sounding voice.

"So _this_ is the legendary Moon Goddess," it mused.

Team Natsu tried looking for the source before realizing the person was perched on a nearby tree branch. The figure jumped down and landed soundly on her two feet.

"Who are you?" Erza demanded, stepping in front Hikari protectively.

"The name's May Kokosar, and I'm here to be the very first to annihilate the Moon Goddess," the figure, May, explained. Her aquamarine eyes held malice and murderous intent. "Let me show you what I can do."

 **agustdsbbg: imagine Esdeath as May for now and that the ice surrounding her is all crystals, btw does anyone watch akame ga kill? just wondering**

Suddenly, crystal arrows appeared and glinted in the moonlight. They targeted Erza, but Hikari deflected all of them with her sword.

 _Quick reaction time, I'll have to double my defences then,_ May thought.

Hikari shot forward with her sword ready to attack. As she was about to behead May, a wall of crystal appeared before her, parrying her attack and knocking her into the cliffside.

"Her defences are strong!" Erza commented.

"Doesn't matter," Natsu started, "I'll burn it down. Roar of the Fire Dragon!"

Nothing. The crystalline wall was unaffected. An astonished expression donned on Natsu's face.

"Ice Make Lance!" Gray tried, but the same result occurred.

Lucy summoned Taurus whose axe didn't even make a scratch. Even Wendy's wing attack didn't work. Erza requipped into her armour and sent a hail of swords towards May, but they barely made a scratch.

"I have Crystal Magic, and I can use it for both offense and defense," May chuckled darkly.

"Tch, I'll break through it soon enough," Hikari declared, recovering after being thrown into a cliffside. "Ocean Burst!"

A sphere of water formed in between Hikari's hands **(agustdsbbg: sort of like Rasengan in Naruto),** and she launched it towards May with as much power as she could. The wall cracked, but it wasn't enough. May attacked by launching crystal kunai knives at the Moon Goddess. Hikari countered by casting Roar of the Water Dragon spell around herself in a sphere - she was in midair via wings - and created a defense system of water. **(agustdsbbg: sort of like the Pokemon move aqua ring)** The water repelled the kunai knives and flung them aside. A few of them almost grazed Gray.

"Hey, watch where you're aiming!" he yelled while launching another attack.

"Yeah, next time I'll make sure to hit you on the dot!" the dragon slayer shouted in response.

~ time skip brought to you by Death the Kid looking at symmetry ~

It had been about an hour so, and Team Natsu was getting tired of being on the offensive. Nothing they did was working. May's wall of crystal stayed intact. She countered a couple of times, but her energy was mostly focused on the crystal barrier, which surrounded her. Hikari suddenly had a bright idea. _But it would cause me to drain magic if I did them in succession_. She chose to do them anyways. She first flung Gray aside by controlling his blood.

"What the-" he started to protest but was cut off by Erza, who took Wendy to where he was while Natsu picked up Lucy and did the same. Both of them knew what was about to happen and didn't want to be in the siren's way. Lapis flew Carla and Happy to them as well.

"She's gonna throw a sword, a sword which never misses its target. However, if you're in the way, you'll be punctured by it since it won't swerve around you. It only goes on a straight path, and goes through whatever's in its way," she explained, feeling nervous since her Imoto would be tiring herself out.

In Hikari's left hand, magic started to swirl around it, and the hilt of a crystal sword appeared, the same one Gray saw a couple of days ago. This time, it grew into a full-length crystal sword with a crescent moon pattern. She flung it towards May, who was standing in her bubble of crystal with a smirk, believing her defence to be impeccable.

"Crystal Lunar Death Strike!" Hikari cast as the sword made it midway between them. A sphere of silver-white light emitted from the tip of the sword. Streaks of light swirled from the sphere and surrounded the entire sword. It started spinning clockwise and headed straight for the wall of crystal.

Once the sword hit the wall, it finally broke through, shocking the crystal mage. There was nothing to stop the sword from plunging into May's heart. There was a burst of silver-white light coming from all angles of her body since the powerful silver-white sphere was the first thing to go through her. Hikari sprinted over and cast her spell, Crystal Lunar Shield, which created a shield of lunar crystals to protect the team from the flying debris. Once the light faded, she dropped the shield, noticing May not moving.

"I-I wasn't able to complete my m-mission," May gasped.

"Who did you work for?" Erza asked harshly, exhausted and worried for her younger sister.

"Vyshe-sama, K-Kai, Vyshe-sama," and with that, the crystal mage was no more than a mere corpse.

The Scarlet sisters face darkened and their bangs covered their face as a shadow cast on their faces.

"It's a shame, we could've been friends," Hikari commented. She then suddenly fell forward, a side effect of using too much magic. Luckily, Gray was there to catch her yet again.

"We should rest somewhere, we still have three-quarters of the way to go. It seems like there'll be more people wanting to attack us, so we're going to need all of our strength," Wendy advised. Everyone agreed, and they decided to hit a hotel, Gray carrying Hikari on his back as she fell soundly asleep.

 **agustdsbbg: I'm sry, that one is like over 3000 words and the ending was sort of rushed. GOMEN! I won't be able to update for about a week b/c midterms are a bitch n I have to study to pass my shitty classes. kms**

 **Team Natsu: awwwwwwwwwww**

 **agustdsbbg: dw I'll start writing probs next week. don't b ghost readers, pls comment and vote. y'all can gimme constructive criticism too, i'll take it into account but for now bye loves n stay safe**


End file.
